Keeping Sam
by PrincessRotation
Summary: 'he knew how in love his girlfriend was with that over appreciated, 'totally gorgeous hollywood heart throb' actor'  Cliche, short and sweet one shot. Seddie.


i have a heap of unfinished stories. I shouldn't be writing this, but the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it.

I don't own anything guysss

* * *

><p>'We're going to Hollywood to meet Max Bennett! Isn't that great you guys? He's agreed to be interviewed on iCarly!' Carly announced, and Sam's eyes grew to the size of saucers.<br>'No... Way...' She mumbled, the excitment lighting up her blue orbs. Suddenly, without warning, she started to jump around and dance, yelling 'Whoooo! We're gonna meet Max Bennett! YEAH BABY!'  
>Freddie scowled at his girlfriend.<br>He could honestly say, he was not the happiest guy in the world right now.  
>Why? Because he knew how <em>in love<em> his girlfriend was with that over appreciated, '_totally gorgeous hollywood heart throb'_ actor. And if they met him... He didn't even wanna think about what would happen.  
>But it was just an interview... Right? Why was he so jealous?<p>

x

The plane ride to Hollywood was awkward. Mainly, because Sam would not shut the hell up about 'MAX BENNETT OMGGGGG'. She was turning into a stupid fangirl and he hated it. She wasn't normally like this.  
>What if she met him and fell in actual love with him? What if Freddie was left in the dust? He didn't think that Sam would actually do that but... What if Max Bennett took one look at his beautiful, funny, intelligent, internet star comedian girlfriend and decided he wanted her too?<br>Oh God. Now he was worried.  
>Who wouldn't want Sam? She was near perfect and he knew she would just fall into Max Bennett's arms if she had the chance...<p>

x

'Woah, guys! Look how big our hotel is!' Carly yelled, looking out of the taxi's window. 'Spencer really out did himself this time!'  
>Freddie was amazed, and touched, that Spencer had paid for them all to stay in a five star hotel for a week. Max Bennett wasn't meeting them until the last day, and then they were flying back to Seattle.<br>Spencer thought the kids deserved a 'treat' though, for all their hard work on iCarly.  
>'So, me and Spencer share a suite, and you and Sam can share one too.' Carly explained, as Spencer returned from the large front desk with their golden keys.<br>'Look after these keys, with your life.' He warned, though he was clearly being jokey too.  
>'No prob.' Freddie grinned, taking them and pulling Sam by the waist.<br>'Thanks Spence!' They both yelled over their shoulders, and they grinned whilst they ran to their suite, hearing Carly and Spencer laugh behind them.

x

'This suite... Is SO COOL!' Sam yelled, diving onto the bed. Freddie laughed at his childish girlfriend and jumped beside her. They lay side by side, and Freddie snaked his arm around Sam's waist. 'I love you Sam.' He whispered, and she smiled, a shy cute smile, rare for Sam. 'I love you too Freddo.'

x

That night, they were lying in the kingsize bed, Freddie propped up by big pillows, Sam leaning on his chest. They were watching 'To Grandmother's House We Go', a film Sam adored when she was a child, that they had rented from the hotel.  
>She laughed a lot at it, and Freddie grinned down at her, not really paying as much attention to the film as he was her.<br>She was so beautiful. The colours of the TV danced across her face, illuminating her soft features and gorgerous hair. He wanted to stay like this, with her, forever.  
>Then he rememebered... Max Bennett. He could ruin everything for the couple. He started to get that worried feeling again, and as the ending credits started to to roll, he suddenly blurted out: 'Sam, you're not gonna leave me are you?'<br>'What?' She asked, sitting up and swilleving around so she could look into his eyes.  
>'For this Max Bennett person. I know how much you love him.'<br>Sam began to laugh.  
>'Okay Fredhead, let me lay it down for you. One, he was a childhood crush, which yeah, maybe I got a bit too excited about meeting. But I don't 'love' him Freddo. I don't even know the guy! Two, I'm in love with you. Simple as. Movie star or not, you're always going to be my boyfriend. Because I love <em>you<em>. Three, do you really think I'd meet him for one intwerview, he decides he's in love with me and then we fall in love and I leave you just like that? Get a grip you moron.' She teased lovingly, reaching up to kiss his jaw bone.  
>'Sam,' He sighed, 'You underestimate how easy it is, to fall in love with you.'<br>The blonde blushed furiously. 'I-'  
>'You're pretty much perfect. I love your firey nature, your gorgeous features, your perfect hair and body, your sense of humour, the way you live life like every day's your last...'<br>'Freddie,'  
>'I love you, millions of your fans love you, and I'm sure you could easily get him. And leave me.'<br>'Freddie, shut up! God damnit, I'm in love with you! You! Okay? You adorable nub.' She sat up further and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him fiercly.  
>'Did I mention you're an awesome kisser?' He panted when they pulled apart.<p>

**ahh well okay, i didn't like how cliche this turned out. But I'm trying to clean out my doc manager, and this was just sitting here, finished. So I might as well do something with it! I hope it was okay guys.**


End file.
